Over the past decade, the wireless communication network system typically uses Internet Protocol (IP) to transport packet data representative of voice, video, data or control traffic between endpoints (or “hosts” in IP terminology). In such systems, the data is divided into IP packets called datagrams that include addressing information (e.g., source and destination addresses) that enables various routers forming an IP network to route the packets to the specified destination. The destination address may comprise an address identifying a particular host or an address shared by a group of hosts. Typically, the hosts include various fixed devices and mobile wireless devices, often called mobile terminals that are capable of roaming from site to site or even between different wireless access point (AP) that use IP.
In the field of wireless communication, a hotspot is defined as a readily available wireless network area, covered by the access point. The user with variety of wireless devices in the AP may make use of the internet, download files, in wireless mode. This will only be possible when the user is able to connect to the nearby access point.
Due to the enhanced utility of this wireless communication and mobile internet and intranet access, it is envisioned that multiple mobile devices, which uses IP will be carried within a car, airplane, and train (or even on a person). Such a collection of devices is known as a wireless network and the IP-addressable devices residing within the wireless network are known as wireless network nodes. It would be desirable to provide the communication network for various devices at various locations around one or more access points.
Ad-hoc communication network is a short-range wireless network comprising an arbitrary collection of wireless devices that are physically close enough to exchange information. The ad-hoc network is constructed quickly with mobile wireless devices as they enter and leave the proximity of the remaining mobile wireless devices. The ad-hoc network also may include one or more access points, that is, stationary wireless devices operating as a stand-alone server or as gateway connections to other communication networks.
Although wireless communication is opening the door to a completely new dimension of computing and business practices that propel enterprises to new heights of service and flexibility, however, a number of problems are associated with the wireless communication. The access points and therefore, the hotspot, increase in numbers and thus becomes complex to manage and monitor. The various components that make up a wireless infrastructure, such as servers, companion desktops, etc., require effective monitoring and management, in order to maintain an optimal work environment and increase productivity. Furthermore, as different hotspots at any time provide different quality of service because of the local conditions, it becomes difficult for the user to rely completely on the hotspots to obtain the required data.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that enables effective data gathering or sharing through mobile devices in an adhoc wireless system without use of hotspots, thereby improving the user experience while browsing for the required data on a handheld device.